Straight as an Arrow
"Straight as an Arrow" is the 242nd episode of King of the Hill. It aired Sunday, November 30, 2008. The episode guest stars Andy Richter as Wesley. Synopsis Hank notices Bobby riding his bike with a flat tire. Bobby shows no interest fixing what so ever. This worries Hank, believing his son is going to grow up irresponsible. Meanwhile, Peggy discovers Arlen's "Welcome Wagon" lady has resigned after several indiscretions and becomes the new "Welcome Wagon" lady. Her first welcoming with Hank is with Wesley and Annette Cherish and their six children, who have moved to Arlen from Fort Worth. While discussing thing to do, Wesley brings up the Order of the Straight Arrow Boyscout group. Hank explains that the local chapter is inactive and Wesley suggests they restart it. The first meeting proves to be dull and uninteresting as they stay inside and Wesley creates a fake fire out of a fan, twigs and ribbons. Hank also discovers that the pocket knives used are just rubber toys. Soon after, Hank goes to Wesley's house to suggest tying knots and creating a bow and arrow, but Wesley suggests making dreamcatchers as he calls the arrow idea too "hunty-killy". Hank also is dismayed by the overprotective safety regulations and the extreme family togetherness at the Cherish house. Hank explains his ideas to the others and, during Wesley's "camp-in" at the library, they plot to show the boys a real Order experience. As the group packs up, Bobby show Wesley's sons Robin and Carey a violent video game, which they become interested in. Then, Wesley rudely takes the game away and belittles Bobby cruelly, banning him from the trip. Wesley then belittles Hank and shoves the game in his chest when he tries to stick up for Bobby. As Peggy and Hank complain about the incident, Bobby, now scared and paranoid, buys into Wesley's ideas and gives up his video games. The camp-in as expected proves to be child-like, with the boys reading books and experiencing fake "bear attacks", with Wesley using a teddy bear and pretending its in their "camp".. As Hank's shift comes in, Peggy and the others bring in treats and soda and show the boys a more entertaining and authentic Order of the Straight Arrow experience. As Hank lets the boys out, Robin and Carey dash into the woods. The group uses classic scouting skills to locate them and to lure them to Hank, such as looking for broken branches and footprints as well as spotting cupcake icing smeared on a tree. Bobby then uses sounds from his video game to lure the boys back. Wesley arrives at the library as the group comes back with Robin and Wesley. Hank tries to say they all came out for fresh air, the others, who had attempted to stall Wesley, were pepper-sprayed by him in self defense and ended up telling him the truth. Wesley begins to admonish Hank for his behavior. When Hank tries to defend himself and say he was just letting them be kids, he then learns that Robin has ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder) and Carey is hyperglycemic (similar to diabetes) which would make excessive sugar intake possibly dangerous for the two. Wesley leaves with the boys, saying that he needs to check them for ticks. Hank and Peggy feel bad for thinking they knew the boys better than their own father. The remaining boys then ask Hank to show them "more cool arrow stuff" and Hank begins to show them how to carve a fishing spear. As the credits appear, Bobby apparently cuts himself on the pocket knife, letting out a cry of pain, and Hank telling him to hold his hand above his head (a usual way to stop circulation so cuts dont bleed out). Meanwhile, Luanne and Lucky attempt to "retrieve"/extort wedding gifts they feel like they are owed, going to neighbors who got them inadequate gifts or none at all- including Kahn- who only gives in after Lucky threatens him with his gang. 960.jpg download.jpg King-of-the-Hill-Season-13-Episode-7--Straight-as-an-Arrow.jpg koth-1307.jpg mZxT0_wF6vQ.maxresdefault.jpg TEFmNMFN3qNTJM_1_a.jpg Trivia *This episode references the Season 1 episode Order of the Straight Arrow, although there is no mention of the group meeting previously, and Bobby acts like this is his first experience with the group. *Joseph did not join the Order of the Straight Arrow because Dale says: "Thanks to my tutelage, he's a level six survivalist. He's been trained to use boys like yours as food and shelter." *The loaf of bread that Bobby uses in an attempt to reach the cereal box is Wonder Bread. *While Lucky and Luanne are enjoying their wedding gifts, Cozy Kitchens Appliances, which appeared in the episode Peggy's Gone to Pots, are visibly seen among the gifts. *This episode is not only the last episode to be produced in standard-defination (4:3) but, it's also the last SD episode to be aired. *This is Paul Butcher's third episode on King Of The Hill. Stinger Quote "(screams) It burns so much!" - Bill Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Camping/Outdoor Activities